Razões
by Miss Hawkeye
Summary: Quais seriam as razões que levaram Roy Mustang a não convocar sua leal tenente Riza Hawkeye para uma importante missão?


**Razões **

Durante toda a semana Roy Mustang quase não aparecera em sua sala. Um clima de inquietação enchia os corredores do quartel e os oficiais pareciam mais alerta do que de costume.

A primeira tenente Hawkeye não compreendia o que estava acontecendo, absteve-se de indagar ao seu superior, limitando-se a esperar que ele próprio viesse a lhe contar o que sabia. Entretanto, a semana chegava ao fim e provavelmente a tenente continuaria sem respostas para as perguntas que invadiam a sua mente, seu expediente estava prestes a findar-se em cerca de 2 horas.

O coronel Mustang andava a passos rápidos pelo corredor em direção a sua sala, estava com pressa e não se permitia parar para conversar com ninguém, qualquer que fosse o assunto, este não era tão importante quanto a sua missão.

Roy entrou na sala como um furacão e dirigiu-se para a sua mesa. Rapidamente vestiu seu casaco e juntou alguns papéis. A presença inesperada de seu superior fez Riza despertar de seus pensamentos e resolver perguntar se alguma coisa estava acontecendo no quartel. Mas antes que suas palavras pudessem ser pronunciadas, o coronel se manifestou:

- Quero fazer um comunicado a todos. Ainda hoje os senhores receberão uma carta esclarecendo certas coisas e as respectivas atividades que cada um irá desempenhar na próxima semana. Espero contar com o entusiasmo e dedicação de sempre de todos vocês. E agora também quero dizer que já estou de saída, mas os senhores devem terminar seus expedientes e aguardar o recebimento de suas cartas. Bom...era só isso...até mais! – e pegando os papéis que havia selecionado, Mustang deixou a sala tão rápido quanto havia entrado, sem nem sequer olhar para Riza Hawkeye, que o mirava com os olhos cheios de indagação.

"Espero que ela compreenda". Roy continuava cortando o corredor com seus passos largos e apressados. "Sua lealdade e profissionalismo não permitirão que suas emoções ofusquem a sua razão".

"Carta?...mas que diabos...agora tenho absoluta certeza de que algo está acontecendo e eu não fui informada. O coronel sempre me confidenciou os assuntos do exército e justamente agora vou receber apenas uma carta explicativa?". A concentração da tenente em seu trabalho estava mais difícil do que antes. "Espero que esta carta chegue logo".

Infelizmente, a espera pelo documento se fez mais longa do que o imaginado. Somente duas horas após o fim do expediente é que as cartas foram entregues.

Riza Hawkeye não estava muito otimista quanto ao conteúdo do documento e resolveu retirar-se para uma sala vazia, a fim de ler atentamente, sem deixar escapar qualquer informação. Estava confiante de que havia sido convocada para uma missão. Contudo, quando os olhos da tenente percorreram a carta, suas expressões mudaram da habitual seriedade para uma profunda perplexidade. "Como isso? Não entendo...por que o coronel fez isso comigo? Será...que não confia mais em mim?".

Já passavam das oito horas da noite e uma forte chuva, acompanhada de rajadas de vento e relâmpagos, caía sobre a Cidade Central. Roy Mustang estava em sua casa, afundado em seu sofá e absorto em seus pensamentos. "Será que deveria ter estado lá quando a tenente recebeu sua carta? Não, não...foi melhor assim ou ela teria me bombardeado com perguntas que eu não conseguiria responder. Chega...chega de pensar sobre isso, já tomei minha decisão. Preciso me concentrar em minha missão. Será tudo muito perigoso e cada etapa deve ser realizada conforme planejado...nada pode sair errado. Preciso me certificar de algumas coisas antes porque..."

Duas batidas na porta foram suficientes para fazerem Mustang despertar num sobressalto. Ele se levantou do sofá para abrir a porta, mas esta foi escancarada, dando passagem a uma tenente Hawkeye furiosa, e fechando-se logo em seguida.

- Eu me esqueci de trancar a porta... - balbuciou perplexo como que tentando explicar a situação para si mesmo. – Mas...o que a traz aqui tenente?

- Como pôde coronel? Eu não compreendo...

- Mas a que se refere tenente?

- Por favor, coronel, não tente usar dessa técnica, não faça de conta que não está entendo.

- Quer discutir sobre sua missão?

- Sim. Mais precisamente sobre eu não ter uma missão. Por que não me convocou coronel?

- Motivos técnicos tenente.

- Técnicos? Quer dizer que eu não estou qualificada para esta missão senhor?

"Eu sabia que ela perguntaria isso...sabia...justamente isso...sinto muito Riza...mas será melhor assim..."

- Exatamente. – Mustang lutava para dizer o que deveria e não deixar expressar o que queria.

- Mas sempre estive ao seu lado, sempre soube de seus planos...e agora isso...não compreendo...

- Não tenho mais explicações para lhe dar tenente.

"Não posso acreditar...tão frio e imparcial...como me sinto ridícula de ter vindo...como pude esperar algo diferente". Riza Hawkeye desviou o olhar de seu superior.

- Não deveria ter vindo, desculpe coronel. – dito isso Riza virou-se para a porta e ergueu a mão em direção a maçaneta.

- Confie em mim tenente! – um pensamento. Um único pensamento Roy Mustang não conseguira evitar.

Riza voltou-se para ele.

- Sempre confiei em você...mas é você que não confia em mim, em minhas habilidades para protegê-lo nessa missão.

- Não se trata de confiança.

- Se trata sim, pois você disse que não me considerava qualificada.

- Sim, disse.

- Mas em outros casos estive junto de você...se agora não está me convocando é porque não confia em mim.

- Isso não é verdade.

- Qual a verdade então?

- Eu já lhe expliquei tenente...você é que está confundindo as coisas.

- Não mudará sua resposta não é?

- Não há outra resposta.

- Está certo coronel, se não sou mais digna de sua confiança, então meus serviços já não servem mais ao propósito do quartel da Central.

"Mas que diabos...não esperava que a conversa chegasse a esse ponto...não posso permitir que ela deixe o exército...".

- Tenente, não diga...

As palavras de Mustang foram cortadas por um relâmpago que encheu a sala com uma claridade intensa, seguida de um forte estrondo e de uma completa escuridão. Todas as luzes da casa e também da rua haviam se apagado.

Após alguns segundos, ouviu-se o estalar de dedos e chamas apareceram "dançando" nas mãos do alquimista.

- Eu devo ter velas nesta gaveta – Mustang pôs-se a vasculhar a gaveta, mas tudo o que encontrou foi um terço de uma vela – é só o que tenho, desculpe tenente.

- Não se preocupe, já estou indo embora coronel.

- Hawkeye, por favor, não deixe o exército.

- Você me fez ver que não há mais motivos para continuar lá.

- Está enganada...não está vendo a verdade.

- Já lhe pedi, me diga a verdade então.

- Por favor, não me peça explicações que eu não posso dar...apenas confie em mim!

- Por favor, me deixe ir com você coronel!

Roy não sabia se era devido a fraca luz que emanava da chama crepitante da vela, mas os olhos de Riza pareciam trêmulos, como os de quem implora.

- Não posso permitir isso. Você deve ficar aqui e realizar o trabalho que lhe foi designado.

- Não posso ficar aqui quando meu dever sempre foi estar ao seu lado para protegê-lo, para que pudesse se tornar marechal.

"Ah...como posso fazê-la mudar de idéia, está me deixando sem saída".

"Deve haver algo mais, um motivo maior, o que ele diz não é verdade".

- Deixe me ir!

- Não! É perigoso demais...como poderei realizar meu trabalho me preocupando com a sua segurança? Não percebe isso?

- Não precisará se preocupar comigo. Apenas concentre-se em sua missão e me deixe ir com você!

- NÃO, RIZA! Eu não quero arriscar perder você!

Tarde demais, Roy Mustang estava segurando Hawkeye pelos braços, já a chamara pelo primeiro nome e também já não era mais capaz de dizer coisas diferentes do que estava pensando ou sentindo.

"Devia ter tido mais autocontrole. Não podia ter feito isso. Idiota. Não devo dizer mais nada". Tão logo esses pensamentos percorreram a mente de Roy ele rapidamente soltou Riza e desviou seu olhar para um ponto qualquer na escuridão.

Riza Hawkeye estava totalmente perplexa. "Era isso então".

- Por favor, vá embora tenente. Tenho coisas a respeito da missão para organizar ainda. – Roy deu uma desculpa qualquer, pensando apenas em fazer Riza ir embora antes que não pudesse mais manter o controle.

- Desculpe, coronel. Fui além dos limites aos quais resigna-se a minha posição. Não deveria ter vindo questionar a sua ordem, senhor. – Riza abaixou a cabeça, estava desconcertada, numa total confusão mental. "Ah...não deveria ter vindo...que confusão".

Auxiliada pela fraca luz que ainda emanava da vela, Riza deu as costas para o coronel e tentou focalizar a porta de entrada em meio a escuridão.

"Mas tem algo que eu preciso dizer...mesmo que só piore a situação".

Então, voltando-se novamente para o coronel, Riza o segurou firmemente pela camisa, seus olhos lutando para conter as lágrimas.

- Prometa-me que vai voltar coronel! – a surpresa fez Roy abrir a boca mas não conseguir pronunciar uma palavra. Essa reação fez Riza ficar impaciente.

- Prometa, ROY MUSTANG!

"Ah, não! Ela está chorando! Eu não posso suportar continuar indiferente".

- Eu prometo Riza, mas pare de chorar. Por que se preocupa tanto?

- Porque também não quero perder você Roy!

Dizer essas palavras fez Riza se sentir mais confusa e achar que novamente fora longe demais. Deveria ir embora, e virou-se decididamente para a porta.

Mas Roy Mustang segurou seu braço, a puxou contra si, apertando a sua cintura e a beijou. Um beijo profundo, que despertou todo amor e paixão que eles haviam guardado em seus corações durante anos. Mustang soltou os cabelos de Riza e a encostou contra a parede. E entre beijos e palavras puderam finalmente dizer o que esperaram por tanto tempo.

- Eu amo você, Riza!

- Eu também te amo, Roy!

- Toda essa espera pelo momento certo para confessar o meu amor e para te beijar já estava me enlouquecendo.

- Então agora faça valer a pena!

- Vou fazer ser inesquecível!

E seus lábios se encontraram novamente em um beijo apaixonado. Ao mesmo tempo a chama da vela se extinguia por completo, fazendo a escuridão preencher a sala e envolver o casal que vivia cada carícia, cada movimento e cada beijo intensamente.

FIM

Olá pessoal, espero que tenham gostado...foi simples e até mesmo curta mas esta é a primeira fic q escrevo!

Quem quiser comentar fique a vontade...gostarei muito!


End file.
